Once Upon a Time 6x11 (my version-not real)
by daisygirl112
Summary: This is what I wanted the end of the next episode to be. I have more that I might post about the full episode. Whatever similarities there are is not intentional. I have only seen spoilers of the episode, so I know what will happen, but not fully. This is my first try so please please tell me what you think of it. I'm new and nervous. Captain Swan forever.


Emma and Regina knew they were home because they both saw the familiar main street of Storybrooke, however it was late at night since no one was on the street and all of the shops were dark.

"We're home," Emma breathed a sigh of relief. This is where she had wanted to be since she woke up from that horrible dream-like place. Regina seemed just as happy to be home. They looked at each other and almost brought their arms around each other, but then the feeling of being watched stopped them.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" asked Robin, his bow and arrow pointed at both women.

"Emma!" all three turned to see Snow and David running toward them. Robin, instantly becoming spooked, turned tail and ran off. Regina was about to follow him, but Emma grabbed her arm, "let him figure out what's going on. The enchantment will keep him from leaving town.

Regina wanted to answer the blonde, but before she could, Snow collided into Emma, gripping her tightly in a hug. Emma let go of Regina and kept her mother in a hug. David put his hand on Regina and said, "thanks for keeping her safe." Regina looked at Emma, who was now filling her mother in on the craziness that took place in the wish realm. Instead of saying something sarcastic or rude, she settled on a simple "you're welcome." David smiled and went to wrap his daughter in a hug. Regina was also interested in one other person who she saw turning the corner with the pirate in tow. Henry broke into a run sprinting toward Regina. Hook slowed, while Emma's parents held her tight. Killian had wanted hold her as tightly as David just had and probably never let her go again, but his true love ran to Henry first. He saw the way that Emma smoothed her son's hair and how Snow and David were getting Regina's point of view of the wish realm that she just saved Emma from. Damn Hook thought, now I owe Regina for saving Emma when I couldn't. Regina excused herself from the Charming's, and started walking toward Hook. Regina moved a piece of hair from her face, "Thank you Hoo-Killian." Hook smiled that she was about to call him by his nickname and then changed and used his real name.

"For what am I indebted thanks, your majesty?"

"For keeping Henry safe." Of course everything about the Queen was about her son, which of course he never minded watching the lad since it made him feel as more of a father figure to Henry, better than Killian's own father.

"Of course I will always protect the lad." Killian said as though it was a simple matter.

"I know you do it for Emma, but I'm still very grateful. We each protected the thing each of us loves the most." Hook said which made the Queen smile ever so slightly. That's when Hook noticed that Emma saw him. She smiled and started walking toward him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wordlessly. Just letting this moment be perfect. She was so happy to be back in his arms, she didn't even mind that his hook was digging into her side a little too much. She was standing on her tiptoes, and when she pulled back and looked at him with such a relief.

"I'm so happy your back, Emma, I didn't…"

Emma put her hand over his mouth, "Would you just kiss me, pirate?" She asked with a smile.

Killian smiled and placed his lips to hers. Emma's thumb caressing his cheek made him realize how much he missed her. His heart felt so light that his chest almost felt like it couldn't contain it. They were two halves of a heart made whole. His arms wrapped around her made him never want to let go. Her other hand was entangling in his hair, pulling his mouth harder on hers. Neither Hook, nor Emma seemed to want to break this moment, although he could feel the eyes of Emma's father on his back, he couldn't care about that when his true love was back in his arms.

"How touching" a voice said from behind them. Emma was already walking toward him, the man in the hood. Would she finally learn his or her identity? She stood in front of her family in a protective stance. Henry tried to walk towards him in a show of protecting his mother. Emma stopped him with her arm, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Why Emma," the figure said taking his hood from his head, "It's you I want."

Snow gasped. Everybody was unsure what to make of him. Emma took a step forward. "I know you?" It was supposed to be a question, but it came out more like a statement. Emma tried racking her brain to see how she could know this person.

"Yes, Emma, we met in the wish realm. Remember?" He closed the gap between them, Emma putting her hand protectively in front of Henry before the figure put his fingers on her forehead. Emma saw herself, from his perspective. She saw the ridiculous dress she wore, and how he was supposedly just a drifter who she helped. But then the vision changed, he was looking up at Belle, and she was saying the things that Belle was telling her son before she gave him away to get him away from Rumpelstiltskin. She even saw her face in his memory. Why was she in his mind before even she knew him. Did he know she was the Savior? Then he pulled his fingers away from her head and she stumbled slightly, being snapped back to reality like that.

"Emma, I have known you since before you were born. I knew you would be the Savior before your parents knew. There have been many previous saviors and I have been soaking up their powers one by one, each of them gave up their power willingly. But you…." he paused for the dramatic effect. "You are a challenge. Circumstances have made you tough, but your family would be the one weakness you possess." He smiled slightly, pacing back and forth menacingly. Snow and David pulled Henry back toward them so that if Emma needed to use her powers, she would be free to do so without worrying about Henry.

Emma thought back to that day that Cora tried to steal her heart, where Emma learned that love is strength. But then Emma also remembered when her powers went out of control and Henry tried to come calm her down and she accidentally sent him flying through the air, where he cut his neck and started bleeding. She knew what it was like to be in both situations. She realized this is what he wanted, to get her overthinking and start doubting herself.

"Well you don't look like you have been hugged yourself," Emma remarked. He stopped pacing for a moment. Emma, sensing a weakness about him, decided to change the subject, she knew she could come back to that if she had to. "So what was with the visions and stuff? That had to be you sending them to me."

"Not exactly. You see, in every Savior's life, there comes a villain or an obstacle that they cannot overcome. Those visions were merely a tool that can come in handy. I simply give them the option of giving up their powers, or taking them." He held up the shears of destiny, "I believe you are familiar with this item," Emma shivered feeling the cold, although she hoped her family didn't see the slight hesitation. "It takes away a magical being, or in your case," he said gesturing with his hands, "a Savior's magic. So basically, I will make this short-either you use these shears on you, or those visions you have been having about your death, will most certainly come true." He turned and started walking. Emma almost wished she could throw a fireball at the back of his head, instead her hand tightened around the shears. The shears of her destiny. Everyone behind her was silent. She was grateful for the silence because she didn't know what to say either. She had the two voices in her head; one was telling her that she knows who she is, she is the savior, but then she also heard herself doubting that. All of the saviors before her are dead or powerless. She wasn't a fan of her powers, but Henry told her once, that's what makes her special. That's what makes her Emma. But powerless is better than dead.

"Emma," Snow said behind her, breaking the silence, obviously knowing her daughter was struggling with this, "you can't let him get to you."

Too late, Emma thought. She needed to get away. She felt that urge that she has always felt when things get too stressful or out of her element. She had to run. When Emma turned, she saw the fear and worry of her parents and Henry. The anguish of Killian who only wanted to protect her, and she even saw a little bit of sadness from Regina. Emma handed the shears to Regina, who took them and studied them. "I need to be alone," Emma said finally, trying to hide the stinging in her eyes. Before any of them could stop her, she turned and started running down Main Street away from everyone.

Killian stood on the deck of the Jolly Roger. After Emma had run off, he was thinking of going after her, but David told him to give her the space she needs. While Killian was fine with that, he also wanted Emma to be honest with him. Since he's known her, she would do something like this and then when Killian would try to talk to her about what happened, she would shrug it off. Killian loved how strong she was that strength, though, made her Emma Swan: Savior. He didn't fall in love with her because she was the Savior, he fell in love with Emma. He walked up and down the ship, finally coming to stop and rest on the side of the ship facing the water; the stars just now starting to creep out and show themselves. He forgot from living with Emma how much he needed the sea. It was pretty much the only thing that could calm him down. The only other thing would be Emma.

"Killian?"

He turned around to see, speak of the devil, Emma. She was hesitantly stepping onto the ship, probably worried that Killian would kick her off since she ran away before without telling them anything. When Killian didn't say anything, Emma put her hands up defensively, "I know you're mad at me."

He was mad, but then he also really understood her. Yes she runs away when things get scary sometimes, but the majority of the time, Emma stands and fights. How would he be mad this has been weighing on her for quite some time? Before she was sent to that wish realm, Emma had been tossing and turning in her sleep, luckily for him, he was used to it because of sleeping on his ship for so long, but when Emma had given up rest and just went to go get ready for the day, Killian started to worry. She had been keeping the secret of the visions for a while, which couldn't have been easy. He knew that because simply keeping the shears from Emma was making him go mad.

"I shouldn't have run off like that and I'm sorry." Emma had now reached where he was standing and taking his hand in both of hers. Any anger he felt melted away the second she touched his hand and looked deeply into his eyes. She was a stubborn and sometimes impossible lass, but he knew what he signed up for with her.

"I'm not mad, Swan, I just wish you would let me know what's going on in that thick head of yours."

She paused and looked down, releasing his hand. She looked guilty, but of what crime had she committed?

"I just..." she started, looking at him for the guidance to go on.

He waited, giving her a small, knowing smile, wanting her to go on. When the words came spilling out from her, it was like a tidal wave.

"I can't keep this up," even though the moon's light was not very bright, he could see tears were starting to pour from her eyes. His hand twitched, wanting to wipe them away from her face, but holding back to allow her the freedom to vent her frustrations. "I want to be this pillar of strength that the town believes I am, but these visions, even just seeing him today made me realize that I might not beat this, I might die," he shuddered when she said it, "so how am I supposed to be ok when I am not anywhere near that?" Her voice broke on the last word and he knew the tears would start pouring. He reached out trying to hold her between his hand and his hook, but she took a step back and wrapped her arms around herself. He thought they were past this, he thought she could confide in him and lean on him when she couldn't stand herself. But what he was seeing was the old Emma, the one who had her walls up. He dropped his hands and allowed her to continue. She stopped for a moment to collect herself, the tears hadn't started really spilling and she was doing everything she could to stop them. He thought of what she said about the town needing her to be a pillar of strength, if they could see all of the pressure that comes with her title as Savior, and how much it has been weighing on her these past few months, they would think twice about asking her to do everything for them. Emma collected herself enough to continue her ramblings, "I mean, Henry, how can I leave him again? I won't get to see him grow up and get married to Violet," she added a small laugh, Killian, as a father-figure to Henry smiled when he thought of Henry finding true love like Emma and Killian, "and my parents? I waited twenty-eight years to find them and I'm losing them this quickly? This town is the one place I have felt at home for all of my life. I always bounced from place to place and never minded it, but now I'm settled, and then there's you…" her voice trailed off. He wasn't sure how he would feel, he knows he would be sad, but he wasn't sure how he would respond to this. When the Dark One took Milah, he was angry, and that anger was his wall. Like Emma, he never let people get too close because he knew that they could be taken away that quickly. He had a few lovers during the time after Milah and meeting Emma, but no one held his heart quite the way Emma has. He wondered how he would react to Emma's death.

"How am I supposed to leave you, Killian?" Knowing she couldn't hold in her tears anymore, she let them spill over, this time instead of hesitating, he scooped her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around him too. Her sobs made her body shake, but he held her tighter. This was a side of Emma he hadn't seen since the Snow Queen had her spell almost tear the town apart. When Emma had finally calmed down, neither she nor Killian moved. Neither one wanting to break this moment. Eventually Emma pulled away and started wiping at her eyes. Suddenly something caught her eye and she looked over the ocean and saw the stars. "Wow," she breathed, taking in the most beautiful sight she had seen in a while.

Killian figured out what she was looking at and smiled at the childlike way her face lit up about the stars. "Ever used them to navigate?"

"I used to know a few constellations," Emma said, not really answering his question, but her face said that she had no idea how to do that.

"Come here, Swan," he said as he took her hand and led her to front of ship. The breeze was strong enough to lift her hair off her shoulders, but gentle enough that it felt cool, which made Emma lean into Killian for warmth. He held her to his side with his hook, and with his right hand, he pointed out the constellations. The ones he saw most on his voyages, and the stories behind them. Eventually they headed for home, Killian, being the gentleman he was offered her arm, which she happily took in both her arms and laid her head on his shoulder. This was the first time Killian had smiled like this in a long time.


End file.
